


birthdays

by artymiswritesfics



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Tickling, and you all need some fluff i think, i can't tag pls bear with me, im ignoring canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artymiswritesfics/pseuds/artymiswritesfics
Summary: it's phil's birthday, and they have a tradition
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 32





	birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> this is a tickle fic!! it's 100% platonic and sfw, but don't read if you don't like it :)

“Phil.”

The man fights back a nervous grin, holding in giggles already threatening to spill. “Will- this isn’t- let’s talk about this,” He pleads.

“ _ Phil, _ ” Wilbur says again. He taps his fingers against Phil’s sides, making him squirm. “You remember our tradition, don’t you?”

Of course he does. How could he forget? He nods, failing to hide the smile growing on his face. 

“How old are you now? Few hundred years?” Wilbur jokes.

“Wilbur….”

The brunet ignores him. “You know what that means, right?” He continues instead.

Phil whines. “Just get it over with!”

“That eager, huh?” Wilbur grins. Before Phil can say anything more, he bends his head down and blows a few raspberries on his stomach.

Phil shrieks, arching his back for a second before crashing back down again. “ _ Will _ !” He cackles, twisting his body away.

Wilbur glances up at him. “Yes?” He asks innocently. 

Phil opens his mouth to speak again, but all that comes out is a new bout of laughter as Wilbur places more raspberries. He brings his hands to lightly shove at the musician’s head, his wings flapping the best they can from his position on the floor.

Through his loud laughter, he hears Wilbur begin to count in between the raspberries.

“Six.” Another. “Seven.”

“Stohohop cohohohounting!” Phil complains, his face flushing an even brighter red.

“Why?” Wilbur says with a grin. “Do you just want me to keep going?”

“Thahat’s  _ nohohot _ whahat I sahahaid!”

Wilbur stops at fourteen. He stands up and leaves, though not without a smug “happy birthday” and a poke to the stomach, leaving Phil breathless and giggly on the ground.

When Tommy comes to sit down next to him, Phil flinches. Tommy laughs and raises his hands in a show of innocence. Phil hesitates, but scoots closer to him anyway. 

He’s watching a movie, though he’s not sure which one; just whatever came on. Tommy curls up, burying his face into Phil’s side. The eldest stiffens, then relaxes after a moment of nothing happening. 

The peace doesn’t last long.

Tommy hasn’t said anything for a while, looking oddly calm. Maybe that should have made Phil suspicious.

Phil isn’t paying attention to the younger, eyes fixed on the movie. It’s getting a little interesting, honestly, although he has no clue what’s happening. He doesn’t notice Tommy’s small smile, or his sudden deep inhale. He  _ does _ notice, though, the raspberry on his side.

Phil squeals, bursting into laughter almost immediately. “ _ Tohohommy _ !”

Tommy giggles along with him, placing a few more raspberries on his side and a couple on his lower ribs, causing the older man to snort. 

Phil pushes him off after a bit, wrapping his arms around his torso as he glares light-heartedly. Tommy just grins.

Phil is reaching up into the cabinets to grab something when he feels arms around his waist. He squeaks in surprise, causing the person behind him to exhale in amusement. Techno.

“Happy birthday,” Techno mumbles, nuzzling into Phil’s neck.

Phil chuckles. “Thank you, son.” He reaches up again before he feels a poke on his stomach, making his arms shoot back down.

He sighs. “Are you just here to hug me, are you going to—” He paused, cheeks tinting pink. “Y’know.”

He feels Techno grin. “Too embarrassed to say it?” He teases. “Of course that’s why I’m here. It’s a  _ tradition _ .” With that, he starts with the raspberries, a feeling that Phil thinks he should be used to by now but that still makes him try to scrunch up his shoulders. 

“Cuhut it ohout!” He squeaks, giggling even harder when Techno begins scratching at his stomach as well. “Thahat’s nohot fahahair!”

“Don’t see you trying to get away,” Techno hums, which makes Phil’s blush spread to his ears.

It’s after a few minutes of seemingly endless raspberries when Phil comes to a realisation. “Are yohou eheven countihing?”

“Am I supposed to be?”

Phil lets out a soft whine through his laughter. “Thihis ihis wahahay mohore than thihihirty threhee!” He protests.

Techno shrugs. “You’re an old man, Phil. How should I know how old you are?”   
“ _ Tehehechno _ !”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!! @artymiswritesfics


End file.
